Slow dance with you
by dark buterfly
Summary: "Un baile lento contigo... tan solo quiero bailar lento contigo"


**Feliz día de san valentin!** :D

En honor a estas fechas traje este pequeño one-shot, con una pareja que me gusta mucho y por desgracia no e podido lucir tanto como me gustaría.

Me vino a la mente desde que escuche la canción de Marceline, por ello le puse así al one-shot. No se porque, pero de inmediato me la imagine cantada por Marshall, y en mi cabecita una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno...Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.  
 **Un baile lento contigo.**

Las luces eran tan tenues que en realidad era un logro distinguir cualquier detalle. Aun así podía ver con claridad el rojo brillante moverse entre el resto de colores brumosos y monocromáticos, moviéndose todo al ritmo de la música.

El se encontraba alejado, pero aun así sofocado entre esa bruma, entre ese calor ajeno que no hacia mas que hacerle sentir incomodo por completo. Era un lago de agua caliente y abrumante que lo hacia lento al moverse, era estar a la deriva.

Y aun así, el rojo se movía con naturalidad.

Hebras negras se mecían suavemente sobre los hombros pálidos, y no podía dejar de admirar como cada punta, desde sus dedos, pasando por su nariz hasta el final de su vestido, parecía echo a la medida. Lo único que quería era tomar ese mechón fugitivo que se agarro a su labio, y ponerlo atrás de su oreja, pero seria muy difícil, no dejaba de reír y girar, y aunque lo intentara ella se lo aria imposible.

 **Solo quiero bailar lento contigo.**

Pero una mano furtiva hizo el movimiento, veloz y certero. El mechón rebelde volvió a su lugar, y la sonrisa tibieza de labios rosas se quedo estática, claramente sorprendida y decepcionada de que el pequeño espíritu de rebeldía fuera aplacado. Y para demostrarlo dejo de girar y de reír, para retomar el paso lento e intimo de la canción. La mano, volvió a su lugar anterior, justo al nivel de la cadera, tocando el rojo brillante de nuevo con una delicadeza que no contrastaba, para nada, con el movimiento firme y descuidado de cuando aparto el cabello de su rostro.

Sintió nauseas.

 **Se que los otros chicos son duros y suaves, y yo tengo la melancolía**.

 **Quiero bailar lento contigo.**

Era estúpido, el era un maldito estúpido.

Encontarse a la distancia, viendo y ardiendo por dentro, pero incapaz de hacer _cualquier cosa_.

Era como si algo hubiera cosido su boca y lo hubiera encadenado a su lugar, y aun así, quería tan desesperadamente que todo cambiara. "Gritos silenciosos" podría ser una buena definición, una contradicción que marcaba como se sentía. Porque quería gritar, y sin embargo no podía. Le era mas fácil solo ver y esperar.

Era su yo mas patético que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Conformarse con ver al rojo brillante a la distancia y esperar a que todo a cabe o cambie. Muriendo por esa incertidumbre.

 **Quiero bailar lento contigo.**

 **Solo quiero bailar lento contigo.**

Y entre la bruma, entre tiempo sofocante mente lento, una mirada azul oscuro rompió todo.

Atravesar el lago denso y la melodía melancólica, podía ver ver los ecos de su risa chapoteando en sus ojos. Y no pudo evitar contener su respiración por eso, esa mirada lo había tomado del maldito pecho, y no lo soltaba. Sin embargo, seguía nadando con soltura entre el resto de colores opacos, respirando dentro del agua caliente como si fuera aire.

Ella parecía apreciar la orilla del lago, ahí, donde el se encontraba.

Y por ese momento, en el que se vieron directamente, le pareció ver un reflejo de contemplación a lo desconocido, tan familiar, que le costo mucho no soltar una risa sardónica por eso.

 _¿Dar o no dar un paso mas cerca?_

 **¿Porque no te arriesgas?  
** **Tengo los movimientos que me gustarían probar** _ **.**_

Al parecer los dos eran muy buenos en eso de ser estúpidos, porque Marceline aparto su mirada y siguió bailando. Retomo su nado y avanzo lejos de el, de nuevo. Aun así, podía ver ese vestido suyo mecerse por toda la pista de baile, podría verla a ella en cualquier lugar y siempre la encontraría.

Por ahora, todo lo que quisiera que fuera era muy limitado en contraste con lo que _podía_ hacer.

Ya que, ser el mejor amigo era un cuento cliché, pero era su maldito papel en todo esto. Ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos, pensando constantemente que era mejor estar así que arriesgar y perderlo todo.

Porque la idea de perderla era ese miedo paralizante que le cosía la boca, y lo ataba ahí, en la orilla del lago, en el lugar seguro.

Seguro pero lejos de ella.

 **Quiero bailar lento contigo.**

Al terminar la canción, la luz volvió a ser decente y los aplausos fue todo lo que se oía. Para el, el aire volvió a ser respirable y de pronto una carga invisible se fue, no por completo, pero podía sonreír en respuesta.

No le quedaba mas que cantar lo que sentía, esperando que ella _escuchara_ , porque si no, estaba seguro que moriría ahogado por todo.

Entre sus compañeros de banda bajo del escenario y el baile siguió, dejando atrás la música en vivo para reproducir los éxitos. No tardo mucho para ser tacleado por un cuerpo delgado y cálido, que no lo movió ni un poco, gracias a la diferencia de estaturas y su buen equilibrio nato. Eso si, el firme agarre en su cuello no fue nada fácil.

O moriría ahogado _por ella._

-!estuviste genial Marsh!- El aroma a lavanda, todo su peso sobre su espalda y los claro halagos, tan poco frecuentes pero siempre sinceros lo envolvieron. Volviendo a el todo el peso que dejo salir tansolo hace un momento.

 _Principalmente_ , por ella.

* * *

Final abierto...pues porque si (?) :v

La verdad esto iba a ser mas sad, pero me dije, "mi misma, ya tendrás mas tiempo para hacer infelices a estos dos, por ahora dales una posibilidad de ser felices".

Quería hacer algo diferente, pero me temo que me quede en lo "normal". Pero me consuelo con el hecho de que si desarrollara mas esto seria definitivamente sad, ya que, como el monologo principal lo dice, salir de tu zona segura es mas difícil de lo que lo que te hacen creer. Y aunque salga un "tercero" y te haga ver "oh,me la/lo quitaran si no hago algo" y de milagro lo dices y pum! todos felices.

Así no pasa, y Marshall aquí lo sabe, inclusive Marceline. Y aunque los dos quieran, ¿Quien no les dice que es pasajero y por ello terminan arruinando algo genial?.

Marshall no dará el paso por miedo al "No".  
Marceline lo contemplo y no dará el paso por el miedo al "A la larga no funcionara".

PUM! final sad...o tal vez no (?)

 **A quien le interese** , la canción es de Marceliene, pueden oírla si quieren mientras leen...pero dura muy poco.


End file.
